Microelectronic dies are often tested for functionality and/or reliability prior to packaging. This testing is typically carried out by probing a bonding pad of a die, and then supplying and/or detecting signals and/or power from the bonding pad. This testing may serve any number of purposes including, for example, ensuring faulty products are not shipped to consumers as well as gauging the manufacturing process.
Although testing is generally beneficial, the probe used to test the die is sometimes known to leave marks or gouges on the bonding pad. Unfortunately, these marks may affect the quality of the bond between the bonding pad and the interconnecting wire.